Signed From Sasuke: Your Loyal Stalker
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: (I adopted this from The Kazekage of Suna) Sasuke uses a journal to record our favorite blonde ninja, for he wonders how Naruto gets so strong!
1. Loyal Stalker

**A/N**: I hope you like it, I tried to be reasonable yet affective with this. I also had to unleash a bit of my fangirl side to write this. Please review!

* * *

**April 2, 4:32:03 p.m., Uzumaki's residence**

For the longest time now, I wondered how Naruto got so strong! It irritates me to no end on how he gets strong! As an Uchiha, I believe recording everything that the blonde dobe does can give me some idea on how he gets so strong. I'm currently looking through his windows, idiot… leaving the curtains open…

1. Dobe is eating ramen, miso ramen. Time: 4:33:34 p.m.

2. Dobe finished eating and went to put his bowl on the stacks on bowls. Time: 4:45:08 p.m.

3. Dobe goes out of his house. Time: 4:45:24 p.m.

4. Dobe greets Sakura-Shit! She spotted me!

Damn that annoying excuse for a kunoichi! She ruined my chance to record his movement! Remind me to accidently kill her and throw her body in the forest will you?!

**Five hours later**

Actually, I'm kind of glad that pinked haired annoyance disturbed me. I gathered Naruto's movements with my Sharingan; we were close to see who was the winner until Kakashi decided it was enough!

Damn him, I have a feeling he's going to read one of his perverted books again.

Signed from Sasuke: Your Loyal Stalker.


	2. Never again

**A/N: **Another chapter for you! YAY!

* * *

**April 3, 5:32 p.m., Training Grounds**

I give up, why did I even bother? Naruto is an idiot and I win almost every single time! Earlier today I saw him doing that Sexy Jutsu of his in front of Iruka-sensei, giving him a massive nose bleed as usual.

Oh, speaking of that dobe… here he comes boasting he will win. What an idiot.

Signed From Sasuke: Your never again Loyal Stalker.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the shortest chapter I've EVER done! (O.O)'


	3. Training on Speed

**A/N: **Another chapter... again... :)

* * *

**April 4, 12:04:25 a.m., Uzumaki's residence **

He beat me, five times in a row yesterday before Kakashi-sensei said it was enough for the day. HOW DID THAT DOBE BEAT ME FIVE TIMES?! That's it; I'm going to do this process once again. I _need_ to know how that idiot got the best of me!

1. Dobe is sleeping, dreaming of kissing someone as his lips presses against his Kakashi doll. Time: 12:23:04 a.m.

2. Dobe moves around his sleep for exactly seven hours, fifteen minutes, and eleven seconds before getting up lazily and getting up to get breakfast.

3. Dobe gets out and-CRAP! He spotted me! How did I end up being spotted all the time?! Oh great, now he wants to know why I'm here…

"I was seeing if an enemy spy was here, but it was just Sakura."

Of course, Naruto fell for my lie and went to Sakura… who now is going to talk to me. Great, did I forget to mention that Sakura has gotten a bit stronger too? Damn! Oh no, the both of them wants to talk to me…

Signed from Sasuke: Your Running Loyal Stalker.

P.S.: For your information, I'm not running away from them. I'm currently training my speed.


	4. House arrest

**April 5, 4:32:09 a.m., my house**

Damn Dobe and Sakura, they made Kakashi think I'm trying something against Naruto and so I'm under house arrest! Me, the great Uchiha survivor, is under house arrest for three days! What a waste of my time, why am I writing in this pathetic blue diary-err-I mean journal?!

Signed from Sasuke: You're Death If Any Of You Tell That I Made A Mistake… Loyal Stalker.

P.S.: No pressure…

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter... wow... I'm losing my touch...


	5. Nothing to say

**April 9, 7:34:46 a.m., training grounds**

Finally, now out of my house after three days… I'm trying to regain the time I had to waste at my house. I never knew that after sleeping in, I've actually felt a bit better than usual. Oh, here comes that dobe and that pink haired bitch. I'll just ignore them as usual or observe Naruto's battle patterns in secret, if I can just be stealthy enough… I won't get caught like last time.

1. Naruto is stretching, 7:40:34 a.m.

2. Dobe is now training by using his shadow clones, 8:21:34 a.m.

3. Naruto is fighting with me, 8:32:09 a.m.

4. That… that…, 10:24:56 a.m.

That dobe… he... he... I just... I... that dobe...

Signed from Sasuke: Your Nothing to say Loyal Stalker.

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder what happened...? *Looks around*


	6. Not telling you

**April 10, 8:00:00 a.m., Neji's house**

Why are we here? Because Hinata invited us to have a little get together and relax from our tough days of being ninja. I don't really care; I've only come to this stupid thing was because of Naruto. Who is currently talking to Sakura…

1. Naruto continues to talk to everyone (probably talking about jutsu's and secret training), 8:05:25 a.m.

2. Naruto eats ramen (six in a row), 8:35:36 a.m.

3. Dobe is playing truth of dare with Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Ino, 8:57:55 a.m.

4. Stupid Naruto is being a clown by impersonating as me, 10:20:44 a.m.

5. Naruto is asleep while everyone else is napping as well, 11:59:57 a.m.

6. Dobe gets punched by Sakura (and I fell asleep somehow), 1:05:15 p.m.

7. Naruto, Sakura, and I leave the Hyuuga's residence (at last), 2:45:58 p.m.

I have to say, it was boring in there. But I think I have some clues from Naruto while being in there. Of course, I'm not going to tell you what I've learned. This is a diary-I MEAN journal after all...

Signed from Sasuke: Your loyal stalker/genius (more than Hyuuga Neji)


	7. TRULY SORRY (AN)

**A/N: **I'm sorry, very sorry, and... VERY SORRY MY FRIENDS! I'm currently grounded, but I'm having a break for today only... SORRY!


	8. Sandy randomness

**A/N: **A CHAPTER FINALLY UP! XD

* * *

**April 14, 3:24:09 p.m., Kazekage's Mansion**

Damn Gaara, and that damn cat man… what's his name… ah… Kankuro. I agreed with Temari from the get-go that we get our own place to stay for a while but they _insisted _we stay here. So here I am, oh great… I'm being watched by a floating eyeball at the corner ceiling by the door. Let me guess who that is, hmm? Oh, I know… Gaara right? Oh well, I better see what Naruto is up to…

1. Dobe is messing with Kankuro's bed (which I'm not going to tell that puppet guy), 3:30:02 p.m.

2. Naruto and Sakura are talking, 3:58:42 p.m.

3. Gaara enters and talks to Naruto in private, 4:04:07 p.m.

4. is looking at me with annoying eyes, 4:13:36 p.m.

5. Naruto comes back and pokes me in the eye (I punched him in the gut as a result), 4:29:54 p.m.

6. We finally left to the Kazekage Tower to begin out mission there, 4:32:05 p.m.

Seriously, that was random for that dobe for poking me in the eye. Oh well, I wonder what Gaara and Naruto were talking about in the other room… I'll get it out of Naruto by buying ramen saying it's from Sakura.

Signed from Sasuke: Your clever loyal stalker!


	9. Not Loyal Stalker

**April 15, 12:00:03 a.m., In the hotel**

So, I bought Naruto ramen and made sure to wrap it. But to let you know, it was hectic to do this simple thing. I had to wrap it in a pink ribbon; do you know how scarce that is here in Suna? Here, I wrote it down…

1. I went to the flea market and saw all sorts of ribbons except pink, 7:03:23 a.m.

2. I had to go to a girl's store (luckily I copied Naruto's jutsu, don't you dare ask) and saw no pink ribbon there, 7:10:53 a.m.

3. I went to a women's store and saw ribbons, but none of them were pink, 7:17:19 a.m.

4. I had to shake Gaara off my tail for he's been following me as if I'm doing something suspicious (Okay, I am), 7:23:46 a.m.

5. I saw Kankuro wearing a pink ribbon around his cat ear which I don't want to know why, 8:30:33 a.m.

6. I finally got the ribbon, and now I have to shake Gaara away from me again, 8:32:08 a.m.

7. Got home, then got hungry and starts to eat, 8:53:57 a.m.

For the rest of my time, I wait for Naruto to come back. Damn, that redhead sure loves to try to mess things up for me. Luckily I outsmarted him and got away.

Signed from Sasuke: Your cleverer than the Kazekage ninja (can't say stalker then it won't make sense, hn)


End file.
